Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an alternator using the same.
Description of the Related Arts
Related arts of the present technical field are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3.
Patent Document 1 (JP 2015-116053 A) discloses technology for a semiconductor device, with description “[PROBLEM TO BE SOLVED] Presented are a semiconductor device, an alternator, and a power conversion device, which can be simply assembled and have a low loss. [SOLUTION] A semiconductor device S1 according to the present invention includes a first external electrode 101 having an outer circumferential portion 101s in a circular shape in a top view, the external electrode 101 being fitted to an alternator Ot; on the external electrode 101, there are mounted a MOSFET chip 103, a control circuit 104 receiving input voltage or current of the first main terminal 103d and the second main terminal 103s of the MOSFET chip 103 and, based on the input, generating a control signal to be supplied to a gate 103g of the MOSFET chip 103, and a capacitor 105 for supplying power source to the control circuit 104; the semiconductor device S1 includes a second external electrode 107 on the side, of the MOSFET chip 103, opposite to the first external electrode; and the first main terminal 103d of the MOSFET chip 103 and the first external electrode 101, and the second main terminal 103s of the MOSFET chip 103 and the second external electrode 107, are electrically connected. (refer to [Abstract])”.
Patent Document 2 (JP 2001-156225 A) discloses technology for a semiconductor device, with description “[PROBLEM TO BE SOLVED] Provided is a semiconductor device, for which thermal radiation and electrical conductivity are improved, and by which different semiconductor chips can be easily housed. [SOLUTION] A pair of thermal radiation members 2, 3 are disposed such as to sandwich Si chips 1a, 1b disposed on a plane, and the main electrodes of the Si chips 1a, 1b and thermal radiation members 2, 3 made from metal with principal component of Cu or Al are electrically and thermally connected through a joint member 4. The thermal radiation member 2 on one surface side is provided with protruding portions 2a corresponding to facing Si chips 1a, 1b, and the tip ends of the protruding portion 2a and the main electrodes are connected. The Si chips 1a, 1b and the thermal radiation members 2, 3 are sealed by resin (refer to [Abstract])”.
Further, Patent Document 3 (JP H05-326830 A) discloses technology for a semiconductor device, with description “[PURPOSE] When a container, the container housing a semiconductor element body, for example, such as an IGBT chip, with a main electrode on one entire main surface and a main electrode and a control electrode on the other main surface, is sandwiched between two contact bodies and subjected to press-contact, thermal radiation from the main surface side where the control electrode is present is also made satisfactory. [CONSTITUTION] The main surface having the control electrode of the semiconductor element body is covered by an isolative and thermally conductive gel 8 and an isolative and thermally conductive cast resin 9 on it, and thermal radiation is performed through the gel 8 and the resin layer 9. By sandwiching a plurality of such elements by common contact bodies, heat is transferred to the both contact bodies by conduction and radiation, and a semiconductor device with a small volume and a large electrical capacitance can be obtained. (refer to [Abstract])”.